Our Pokémon adventure
by MegaMudkip19
Summary: A group of friends explore the Hoenn Region with their Pokémon, face many tough trainers, fight gyms and battle against the Elite four, But what will the trainers, and Pokémon do before that? Characters: Lucario, Blaziken/Bursyamo, Sceptile/Jukain, Swampert/Laglarge. Contains lemons! I would like to hear your requests so please review. Send me any Pokémon pairings for my new story.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first ever story! If you have any suggestions PM me….**

**Lemons will be in the later chapters of the story….  
**

Chapter 1: The beginning 

_Pullen, Matthew, and Nathan were very old buddies they're always together no matter what, they all live in the Hoenn region in littleroot town , and now they will begin to embark on their journey as a team…_

"Pullen!" "Hurry up we're gonna be late." Matthew said

" Yeah, we might not get our Pokemon."Interrupted Nathan

" Alright, chill I got this."Pullen said eagerly

"that's what you always say, last time you said that you just got bit by a wild Zigzagoon."

"Ah shut up Matthew ."

"uhh guys not to burst your bubble but its getting late"

"We better get goin'"

"Mom we're off to see the professor ok?"

_"Sure thing sweetie now you guys be careful now ok?"_

"Sure thing mom" "Lets go guys!"

_"oh by the way have you two boys asked your parents about you guys leaving?"_

" yes ms. Pullen"_  
_

"oh, by the way mom tell dad that me,Matthew and Nathan set of ok? "

_"ok and oh before you guys go I bought you three a map and running shoes, you're gonna need it."_

"Thanks ms. Pullen" The two said

"I love you mom, we gotta go ok? Stay safe,Bye!"

_"Bye son, and you three go have an adventure!" _So the three set of to meet professor birch and fixed up their running shoes and maps ,with this all done they went on to go see the lab. While walking they were talking about which starter they'll pick and had a little argument. Finally after a long walk they made it to the lab. A bunch of new trainers came out of the lab screaming and shouting.

"look at all those people, they must new trainers." Matthew said excitingly

"I can't wait to get my own pokemon " The three thought in unison. So the three buddies went inside the lab to see the professor smiling at them

"Well hello there you guys must be here for a pokemon right?"

"Technically" Nathan said sarcastically

"very well then but you must sign here with your name and the starter that you will be choosing."

"I see" Pullen thought to himself

"well then choose your starters wisely then"

"oh we will"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2:The choosing**

"oh and by the way all those 3 starters are females" the professor said  
"why professor" Pullen asked

"Because most trainers who went here a while ago were boys, so they chose a male partner as a starter plus you guys were a bit late so all that's left here are female starters but don't worry female pokemon tend to become more stronger once they evolve and learn new moves."

"so that's why" Matthew said  
"Anyway let's choose our starter"  
"so Pullen why don't you and Nathan choose first?"

"sure thing"  
"hmmm" Pullen was having a little trouble choosing a starter because of how he thinks the pokemon will end up to be, but after awhile,  
"I choose torchic"

without any hesitation Nathan chose mudkip and said "I'm gonna beat yo' ass!"but then Matthew chose treecko and said "I'm gonna beat your stupid mudkip!"  
"not until i beat your lame treecko!" Pullen said

"alright alright i know you guys are excited but first you must finish signing here"

"alright professor" the 3 said in defeat. after some time in signing the papers the professor gave them something  
"here are your trainer ID's,your Badges case and of course your very own pokedex."

"cool!" Nathan blurted out  
"hey i know how about we check our pokemon out?"

"you're right, let's check these guys out."  
"Go Torchic!"  
"I choose you Treecko!"  
"Come out Mudkip!" out of the the pokeballs a white beam flashed and out came their Torchic , Mudkip , and Treecko.

"wow they're so cute!" Matthew said  
"and cool!" Nathan added

_"torchic!" "mudkip!" "treecko!"_ the 3 pokemon said happily

"I know let's play with them for awhile!" so the three friends and their new pokemon partners went out of the lab and thanked professor birch for the pokemon. so the 3 pairs played awhile to meet up with their pokemon's personalities but after some time they got tired and decided they needed a place to sleep so they all agreed to go to the pokemon center.

"hiya nurse! we're kinda looking for a place to stay for the night and we would like to know if there are any rooms available?" asked pullen"we do! in fact there is a room suitable for you guys"  
"wow that's great"  
"just follow me"  
"alright!" after they got to their room they thanked nurse joy and closed the door shut

"alright everybody come out" all the 3 pokemon came out to see their new trainer  
"since we're to new to each other we decided to let you sleep with us" The pokemon then nodded as a sign of agreement

"goodnight guys..." So the 3 new trainers went to sleep with their new pokemon who cuddled up to their corresponding trainer and also went to sleep, because tomorrow awaits the beginning of a newly formed friendship and an exciting new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter3: Round 1, Fight!  
_**

_"pidgey!" _The bird pokemon said knocking at their room window, waking the three up including their pokemon  
"wow that was a good nights sleep" Pullen said then yawning. Pullen saw the the pokemon wall clock saying 6:30 AM. Nathan looked through the window, scaring the pidgey, seeing the beautiful view of the sky

"A perfect day to start an adventure!"  
"your right, it is a wonderful day"  
"of course i'm right Matthew" after hearing this Matthew just responded with a slight shrug

"we better get moving" Pullen said. So the three trainers got fixed up and remembered the still sleeping pokemon  
"rise N' shine guys!" Matthew then waked up the now woozy pokemon

"we have to go guys today will be the beginning of our adventure remember?"  
_"torchic!" "treecko!" "mudkip!"_ the three cute pokemon said altogether. so the three trainers, and their pokemon left the pokemon center after thanking nurse Joy and the cute "little" chansey.

"wow" the trainers said taking a big gulp of fresh air, the pokemon too looked happy at the fresh air  
"let's go!" Pullen said encouraging the two other trainers including their pokemon to shout happily. so the team finally set off to begin their journey but while they were walking Pullen suddenly stopped  
"we have to defeat trainers right?"  
"well duh" Matthew said while rolling his eyes

"I'm going to defeat all the gyms and the elite four!"  
"not until I beat them first using my cool Treecko, isn't that right girl?"  
_"treecko!"_ the grass type said happily  
"Oh no you won't Matthew I'm going to be the best trainer with my awesome partner, isn't that right buddy?"  
_"torchic!"_ the little fire pokemon shouted  
"we all will right Mudkip?"  
_"mudkip!"_ said the little mudfish pokemon

"I know why don't we settle this with a battle? How's that sound guys?"  
"Awesome idea Nathan!"  
"Alright then!"

So the three pokémon trainers asked their pokémon if they wanted to battle, and of course they said  
yes, they needed the experience so they can level up and to be stronger. The three pokémon, without their  
trainers orders, came hurdling towards each other but then a stranger in a white shirt and a red hat came  
to them and said:  
"Yo! you guys can't battle here, oldale towns to peaceful for you guys to have a battle here  
go to the tall grass or the forest so you won't disturb the townspeople."

So the three trainers apologized to the stranger, who was a former trainer and went to the tall grass  
to find a wild pokémon to try out their partners

"I don't think we should put our partner pokémon in their pokéball, cuz' after all  
they are our partners right?" Nathan said to the other two  
"I guess you have a point, Nathan" Matthew replied

Suddenly their heard some rustling in the bushes till a wild pokémon appeared  
"I'll go first, Go Torchic!"

"Who's that pokémon?"  
Pullen pulled out his pokédex to tell what pokémon it was:  
_"Zigzagoon, the tiny racoon pokemon, __Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always_  
_wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves."_  
"Zigagoon huh. This should be exciting."

"Torchic use scratch!" The little, but fierce pokémon ran towards the wild pokémon and scratched  
it leaving a mark on it's skin but the the zigzagoon tried to attack the pokémon back but,  
"Torchic dodge it then attack again!" The pokémon dodged the attack then, unexpectedly the little pokémon shot a little fire  
from it's mouth hitting the wild pokémon.

_"zagoon!"_ the wild yelped pain because of the hot ember the torchic just learned. so it ran to the bushes crying  
"I guess we won, we make a great team, right torchic ?"  
_"chic tortor!"_ [Yes we did!]  
The little pokémon wishing that her trainer could understand her speech 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! MegaMudkip19 is back! It's been a while since I last updated, sorry 'bout that... **  
**I've been working on this chapter making it a bit longer. Thanks for the views too!**  
**Plus I will be making the story using POV's to get a full point of view from the characters  
with much more detail.**

**This will be the first chapter with the Pokémon POV's  
Read, Enjoy, Rate and Review!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The starters**_

[Torchic's POV]

Uhhh man, That was some Zigzagoon. I just wish we could understand each other.  
I wonder what Treecko and Mudkip thinks about their trainer...  
Maybe I'll ask them some other time

[Pullen's POV]

"Guys see that! I told ya we're gonna win" I said as i saw the pokémon scurrying back to the bushes  
"you sure showed that Zigzagoon" Nathan told me surprisingly  
"Maybe you should let your pokémon out too"  
"Come out, Mudkip!" "Go, Treecko!" I saw the bright white light flash then materialized into their pokémon  
Then the two mons stretched out and hugged their trainers feet  
"They're so adorable!" Matthew said as his little partner won't let go of his leg  
"Just look at them, enjoying much of our company" I said while looking at our pokémon  
"Maybe we should let them stay out of their pokéballs" Nathan said  
"I guess you're right" I said while smiling at each other  
"Alright guys, I mean gals, from now on you will be out of your pokéballs, if it's alright with you"  
The mons shouted loudly knowing a yes for an answer while I saw them talking to each other in pokéspeak

[Torchic's POV]

"Ya here that? They're letting us stay out of our ball!" I said with glee  
"We will have more time with each other and our trainer!" the blue mon added  
"We're gonna have loads of fun!" the green one said  
"We surely will!" I said with anticipation

[Pullen's POV]

I saw the three mons shouted once more but with more energy as I chuckled a bit  
The mons were just playing and chasing each other while probably laughing  
After a while we decided to join our mons in the fun so we won't feel left out  
"I'm gonna get you!" I said jokingly while chasing after Torchic  
_"chic tortor!"_ [oh no you won't!]  
I looked around and saw Matthew and Nathan doing the same thing  
"Got Ya!" I said while the little fire type tried squirming to get free but failed  
I patted and massaged her head while getting soft purrs from her knowing that she likes the treatment  
She, also rubbed her head onto my chest which felt good even with the shirt as i felt her feathers tickling me

[Nathan's POV]

"I finally caught you!" while she was cornered she instantly jumped towards me as i felt a 'thud' from the hit  
"You're so cute!" I said while playing with her cheeks when she leaped towards my face and started licking me  
"awww" is all I can say while I rubbed her soft skin with my hand getting slight yips from her  
when i checked my watch it said 6:13 PM I was a little surprised to know how long we were playing  
"It's getting kinda late" as i saw the sun going down  
"you're right!" Matthew said while looking at her partner

[Matthew's POV]

"Maybe we should find a place to set camp already" I said while looking at my friends  
"It is getting pretty dark let's go find a clearing" Pullen said looking quite tired from the chase  
when I turned to back to my pokémon she wasn't there! I asked my friend and their mons  
but just got a light shrug from them, until I heard some rustling  
"Who's There?" I asked while looking around till something fell on top of my head  
_"Treecko Tree!"_ [Got ya!]  
"Oh there you are I got a little nervous when you disappeared, don't do that again!"  
_"Tree..."_ [sorry...] I saw my mon staring at the ground feeling guilty for doing such a prank  
I knelt down to her and said  
"It's alright you're not hurt are you? It's ok just make sure you don't hurt yorself ok?" I said while patting her back  
_"ko tree..."_ [thanks matthew...] I smiled at her and held her hand  
"Let's go and help the others set up."  
_"Tree Tree!"_ [Alright!] I already knew she was feeling better because of her sudden change in tone

[Pullen's POV]

I saw the others going here in the clearing I found that seems to be a perfect place to set camp  
"Hey guys I hope you didn't forget to bring your sleeping bags" I asked the others  
"Nope!" The two responded  
"I'll be making a fire ok?" I said while holding a couple of wood and some leaves  
then I dug a small fire pit then placed the wood and leaves there  
"Torchic could you help in lighting this up?" I asked while facing my pokémon  
_"Torchic tor!"_ [you bet I can!] then the little fire type took a deep breath then a small blast of flames  
came out of her mouth enough to light up the wood  
"Thanks Torchic!"  
_"chic chic!"_ [you're welcome!]  
so the Matthew and Nathan, along with their mons came by and placed our bags near the sleeping bags  
"I brought bread and some slices of ham with me" I said while reaching inside my bag  
"I brought some juice" Nathan said while handing each of us a box of orange juice  
"Treecko and I found some berries in a bush behind that tree" Matthew said while placing the berries in the ground  
we thanked Arceus for the dinner then started munching down on the food  
after we finished eating we prepared ourselves to sleep while close to the fire just in case a pokémon tries to attack us  
when I asked Nathan of the time he said it was 7:16PM  
"Good night guys and er um, gals" I said while closing my eyes when torchic suddenly laid on  
my stomach  
"Good night Torchic." I said then falling asleep  
_"Torch Torch.."_ [Good night...]

* * *

**So how was that? chapter 4 already! I hope you guys liked it was a little hard but at least I managed to finish it **  
**Thanks again for the many views!**  
**just send me requests or comments on my story**  
**MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys MegaMudkip19 is back with a new chapter!**  
**This will contain a secret affection? read it for yourself and find out what will happen!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: So close...  
**

[Pullen's POV]

"Ouch!" Is all I can say when I felt something fell on top of my chest  
_"chi chic!"_[Wake up!] When I opened my eyes as I saw Torchic on top of me while staring looking at me joyously  
"Oh, hey there girl. Has a nice sleep?" I asked while checking if the others are awake  
_"chic!"_[Yes!] I saw my partner looking at me with a smile, when suddenly we made eye contact. I stared into her eyes when she stared into mine  
I saw her beautiful dark round eyes. I enjoyed every second of it till we got closer and closer to each other. My breathing got a little  
heavier until we stopped, our foreheads already touching each other our mouths getting closer but then,  
"yawnnnnnnn" We suddenly stopped when we saw Nathan getting up while  
rubbing his eyes so torchic got off of me with a slight blush, me also turning red from what just or almost happened  
"Oh hi I mean hey I mean good morning Nathan, uhhh had a good sleep?" I said while sounding really nervous  
"yawnnnn, good morning Pullen I see that you're up early and yes I did sleep well" Nathan said while looking at his sleeping Mudkip  
"Looks like somebody got tired." I said while smiling at the sleeping mon  
"After all that chasing, well yeah, he's surely tired." Nathan said while slightly sliding his hand on top of him waking up the blue mon

[Nathan's POV]

"Good morning Mudkip." I said while looking at the drowsy mon  
"kippppppp mud mud..."[yawnnnnn, mornin' Nathan] I knew he was yawning because of the long 'kip' sound she made  
"Had a nice sleep?" I asked the little Pokémon  
"mud"[yes] She said while smiling and nodding at me. I saw her cute face smiling at me then I grabbed her  
for a hug  
"you're so cute!" I said while holding my mon while also gently rubbing her back getting 'yips' from her  
"wait here i'll just stretch a little" I said while slowly removing the sleeping bag that I slept in. After I removed my sleeping bag  
I rolled it neatly and placed it in my bag then slowly stand up so I won't hurt myself. I slowly bent my back and hips when I heard a  
sudden 'crack' that felt really good until Mudkip leaped towards me pinning me down on the ground.  
"owy, that hurt." When the pain subsided I slowly opened my eyes to see Mudkip right in front of my face getting closer  
and closer until I too got closer to my partners face, until I remembered that Pullen was there, so I pushed my mon's face away  
"hold it" I told my Mudkip getting a long 'sigh' from her. Luckily Pullen was not facing us instead facing her Torchic with a romantic stare  
"uh, hey Pullen"  
"yeah?"  
"shouldn't we get food already?"  
"you're right! Ialmost forgot!"  
"I'll wake up Matthew" I said while staring at Matthew and her sleeping Treecko

[Matthew's POV]

I was sleeping soundly until I heard a loud call of my name  
"rise n' shine sleepyhead!" I got so surprised of Nathan that I also woke up the the Pokémon that was on top of me  
_"treecko!"_[what the!] I heard my mon scream in shock of what just happened  
"you alright buddy?" "tree" [yes]  
"What was that for?!" I shouted because of anger  
"lol, we got to find some berries for breakfast" Pullen said while fixing his sleeping bag in hurry  
"and so..." I followed up because of confusion  
"you and your Treecko stay here and guard the camp just in case someone or something tries to mess with our stuff"  
"I see...well, alright we'll stay here" I said while scanning through the area  
"thanks man, I knew I can count on you" Nathan said while placing Mudkip on top of his head  
"Leave it to us!" Nathan smile and left with Pullen, Torchic and Mudkip leaving me an Treecko to guard the camp. I then  
stood up to stretch my body Treecko, doing the same thing. I then bent down to fix up my sleeping bag while Treecko  
helped me by fixing up all the items that was used last night. I then was supposed to help Treecko but then  
I slipped on some berry juice but luckily my partner caught me just in time.  
"Thanks Treecko..." "tree tree"[you're welcome] I smiled at my Pokémon and she in return smiled back,  
until I saw her cute smile, I then felt a strong pounding in my heart which was hard to describe.  
I held her behind the head and neared her up with me while staring at her sparkling yellow eyes. We drew nearer  
and nearer to each other until our noses were touching each other but then...  
"we're back!" 'thud!' Treecko let me go dropping me to the floor with blushes on our cheeks  
"we got the berries... what happened to you?" Pullen asked as he saw me lying on the ground  
"uh uhm I kinda slipped on an oran berry" I asked while slowly sitting up massaging my head  
_"ko..."_[sorry..] My Treecko whispered in my ear, looking confused because I didn't understand what  
she said to me but I knew it was an apology.

[Pullen's POV]

"let's eat!" I said after fixing up the berries and thanking Arceus for the food  
"this tastes great!" Nathan complimented  
"yes it does!" Matthew added  
_"mudkip! treecko! torchic!"_[Yummy!] the 3 mons said while taking bite after bite on their food  
"thanks guys!" I said after getting so many positives.  
After we ate we fixed up all our stuff and packed our bags as we head for our next destination, Rustboro City.

* * *

**So? How was that! A little bit of a jumpstart for the story!**  
**Wait for the next chapter, Where Pullen, Matthew and Nathan will be headed**  
**MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! MegaMudkip19 is back with a new chapter!**  
**I hope you guys read the announcement.**  
**This will be another awesome new chapter so Read Rate Favorite!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rustboro City**

[Pullen's POV]

I was still thinking about what just happened a while ago with me and Torchic,  
what 'almost' happened how we almost kissed just the though of it makes me blush.  
So much for that, were heading on to our next destination  
'Rustboro City'. Rustboro is were the first Gym is and it were I'll get my  
first gym badge I also heard the gym leader  
uses Rock type Pokémon, an advantage for Matthew and Nathan,  
but I didn't knew who the gym leader was. So I asked Nathan, he knows  
a lot about 'stuff'.  
"So uh Nathan, who's the gym leader in rustboro?" I asked but Nathan didn't  
reply instantly because he was busy talking to Matthew  
"Oh a uhm, The leader's name is Roxanne." Nathan replied laughing a little  
"Roxanne, so the leader's a girl?" I asked in confusion  
"you don't say." Matthew said with a sly look on his face

[Nathan's POV]

Me and Matthew were talking about the first gym, on how we will beat  
Roxanne easily with each of us, with one pokémon against her own  
team of rock types. It'll be easy for Matthew and I because we have  
a type advantage but we hope Pullen could win too. We're pretty  
sure he'll beat her easily like that wild Zigzagoon a while back.  
Then suddenly saw the city coming into view.  
_"he city probing the integration of nature and science"_ That's  
what we saw the sign says. As soon as we made it to Rustboro  
we saw this huge building and thought that we should check it out.  
_"Devon Corporation"_ as we saw the sign even our mons were astounded  
_"treee" "kippp" "torchhh"_ [wowww] so we went inside and talked to the  
person behind the desk.  
"Hi what can I do for you?" the person said happily  
"Hi were trainers from Littleroot and we would like to..." I was cut in the middle of my phrase  
"Wait you say you're trainers please come with me..." the 'person said while going up the stairs  
I the broke the silence to ask the 'person where we're going  
"excuse me sir where exactly are we going?" I asked while looking  
through the windows  
"were going to meet the president of this company."

[Matthew's POV]

"Mr. Devon Stone is the president right?" I asked the 'person'  
I know this because I have this trainer's guide about basic info and random stuff  
"yes he is but apparently he's not here" The 'person' said.  
we all looked at each other with a confused look because who in the world are we going to meet  
"So if Mr. Stone isn't here so who are we going to see" Nathan asked and also we made it to  
the 'acting president's' room and looked around then we saw someone approaching us  
"I'd like you three gentlemen to meet the daughter and acting president of Devon corp, Ms. Jean"  
It felt kinda weird for us to be called 'gentlemen' I'm not really used to formal  
kinda stuff because it feels awkward.  
"Thank you Gerard." 'Ms. Jean' said as the person left the room  
"Gerard?" I asked looking at Jean  
"yes Gerard is my, I mean father's secretary"  
"Ms. Jean, May I ask what does Devon corp. do?" Pullen asked while looking at the paintings on the wall  
"Devon Corp. specializes in different fields of science like communication, transportation even Pokémon  
and please just call me Jean." Ms. I mean Jean said while smiling at us

[Pullen's POV]

"My name is Pullen, this is Nathan, this is Matthew and of course or Pokémon, Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko" I  
introduced each of us to Jean  
_"ko!" kip!" chi!" _[Hi!] That's what the three mons said and we assumed it was a form of greeting  
"Uh excuse me but why did you need us anyway?" I asked out of the blue  
"Oh yes I almost forgot, my father asked me to give these PokéNavs to trainers who come here" jean said surprised  
"what are PokéNavs exactly?" I asked while scratching my head because of total confusion  
"Ahh glad you asked, PokéNavs are Devon Corp.'s greatest invention and is short for 'Pokémon Navigator'. It helps keep  
track of your contest ribbons trainers you have met, your party Pokémon's condition and a Hoenn Map." Jean said with a proud look  
"I see" Pullen said while inspecting the device  
"So this device records EVERYONE whom we meet and battle?" Matthew asked  
"every single one!" the 'acting president' said with enthusiasm  
"That's awesome, but we have to go because we have a gym to fight tomorrow." I said to Jean  
"It was a real pleasure in meeting you Ms. Jean." Nathan said to the 'acting president'  
"It was also a pleasure to meet you three and good luck with your gym battle!" That was the last thing Jean said  
before we left the building to look for the Pokémon Center, where we will sleep and rest for the day.

[Torchic's POV]

As we were heading for the Pokémon Center, I talked to Mudkip and Treecko about what happened or almost happened  
between me and Pullen.  
"Hey Mudkip and Treecko!" I called to the two mons  
"What is it Torchic?" the two mons asked  
"There's something I got to tell you..."  
"Well me and Mudkip also has something to tell you.."  
"What is that?"  
[scene break]  
"What?! You two also?!" I shouted at the two  
"Uhh yeah" Mudkip said with a slowly appearing blush, until our trainers noticed us  
"You guys seem energetic today." Matthew said with a smile  
"Well that's a good thing because they need that kind of energy tomorrow..." Nathan replied, then they started to talk to themselves  
"We need to be careful next time ok?" I said while facing the two mons  
"ok." the two said with a guilty tone but I can clearly see the blush on their faces

[Nathan's POV]

Before we went to the Pokémon Center we first went to see the Rustboro Gym. We saw the Gym with a bright light beside  
a sign saying _'this is were you'll get your first gym badge.'_ which was pretty convincing. Then we went to check in  
the Pokémon Center for a room.  
"A room for three please." Pullen said to Nurse Joy  
"Here you go." The nurse handed us our key and lead us to our room  
"This is it, have a nice sleep" The nurse said then leaving  
as we entered the room we checked our beds and checked the fridge, which was full. We then laid our bags on the table  
next to the fridge and then we laid ourselves down on the comfy bed. Then we saw our Pokémon  
"You guys will sleep with us." The three of us said to our partners getting a cheerful shout from them.  
"good night guys." I said while slowly drifting of to sleep  
_"mudmud" "treetree" tortor"_ [goodnight]

Tomorrow awaits our first gym battle and our first badge which we hope to get so now we need some sleep  
because we need the energy for our battle, especially our Pokémon. Next stop Rustboro Gym.

* * *

**Okay so how was that? I hope you liked it I worked hard on this chapter. Thanks for your support though**.  
**Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to rate my work.**  
**MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MegaMudkip19 is back with a new chapter!**  
**OK, so this is the seventh chapter, I hope to make this even longer than the **  
**other chapters. I hope you like this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Official Gym Battle**

[3rd person POV]

It's an new day for our heroes to continue their journey as trainers. While our heroes our asleep  
their Pokémon are talking to each other about you know, Pokéstuff, but soon the sunshine  
made it's way through the Pokémon Center's windows waking up Pullen, Matthew and Nathan.

[Pullen's POV]

_"Torchic!"_ [Rise N' Shine!] That's what I heard my pal shouting and  
jumping on top of me waking me up.  
"Oh hey there girl, had a nice sleep?" _"chic chic!"_ [yes I did!] I then patted her head  
getting cute little 'purrs' from her, a sign that she likes the motion.  
"You love that don't 'ya?" I said while looking at the fire type.  
"Oh by the way are ya' ready for the Gym?" I asked while still massaging the mons head.  
_"chi chi tor!"_ [you bet I am!] I don't what she said but I was sure it was a solid 'yes!'.  
"We're going to kill it out there! We're gonna get that stone badge!" I said while standing up to open the curtains.  
"Hey Torchic could ya' wait here while I fix up breakfast?" _"chi"_ [ok] So I went to the mini kitchen to  
make us breakfast, I then saw Torchic ran to her friends, Mudkip and Treecko.

[3rd person POV]

As soon as Pullen made way to the mini kitchen to make some breakfast, cute little Torchic ran towards  
her Pokébuddies to chat. "Hey are you guys ready for the gym today?" Torchic asked.  
"We sure are!" "How 'bout you?" The two mons asked the fire type. "Sure I am!" Torchic replied with anticipation.  
As the three Pokémon were talking Pullen was frying some eggs and making some toast as the beautiful  
smell wafted through the air. "What's that delicious smell..." Nathan said, waked up by the scent.  
"Oh Nathan I see that you're already awake, I was just fixing up breakfast." Pullen said while cracking some eggs.  
"I see, I know I'll get some Pokéfood for our Pokémon, after all they're gonna need the energy for the battle later."  
Nathan said while checking the shelves to see if there's any. "Ahh here they are Pokéfood for our Poképals!"  
Nathan said while filling up the bowls with Pokéfood.

[Nathan's POV]

"Come and get it!" I said while calling out for the mons so that they can eat.  
"You guys eat plenty of these Pokéfood which is good for you." "You guys are gonna need a lot of energy."  
So the three little Pokémon came scurrying towards their food bowls to eat, They took a bite after another  
taking up as much food they can.  
"Hey Pullen should we wake up Matthew?" "Maybe we should breakfast is almost ready." So I came to the  
other room to wake up Matthew who was sleeping like a log. "Rise 'N Shine sleepyhead breakfast time!"  
I said surprising Matthew who was looking serious about waking him up. "Remember we have a gym battle  
today." I said again surprising the drowsy trainer.  
"You're right I almost forgot." Matthew said while slowly standing and stretching his back and arms.  
Suddenly I heard small mewls from the Pokémon Indicating that they finished they're food, wanting more.  
"I knew you'd like it." I said while filling up they're bowls.

[Pullen's POV]

As Nathan was feeding the starters I was already done preparing the food and now fixing the table.  
"Breakfast time!" I called out to my friends who were also hungry like the mons.  
We then ate our breakfast and rested a little, after that we fixed up our stuff took a bath  
which was available in the other room then we thanked Nurse Joy for letting us stay and we're off.

The three of us, and our Pokémon went out of the Pokémon center and as usual took a nice  
whiff of the fresh air. But so much for that, we have a gym battle today so we headed towards  
the Rustboro gym which was lead by Roxanne. When we went inside the gym Roxanne was standing  
in the middle dusting of the huge replica of the stone badge. "Excuse me, but we're here for a battle."  
I said getting the attention of the Gym leader. "A battle you say, well you came to the right place  
this is where you'll get your first badge, but of course you'll have to defeat me." Roxanne said while getting  
three Pokéballs from her belt. "Uhm actually all three of us are here for a battle." I said while looking at my friends  
"So I see, well since I only have three Pokémon I'll let you all battle me but, before I give you the badge all three  
of you must defeat my Pokémon." "Well in that case let's battle then, I'll go first!" I said while calling out for my  
partner, Torchic. "You ready buddy?" _"chic chic!"_ [Sure I am!]

So then we began our battle. "Since I am the gym leader I choose, Geodude" Roxanne said while throwing a Pokéball releasing  
her chosen Pokémon. "Torchic's my choice so let's begin!" I said "You go first" Roxanne said while pointing  
her finger towards me. "Alright Torchic use ember!" An intense fire came out of my Partner's mouth hitting the geodude directly  
"My turn Geodude use Tackle!" Roxanne's Geodude came hurdling towards Torchic "Torchic dodge then use another ember!"  
Torchic managed to dodge in the nick of time then let out another blast of fire hitting the Geodude behind.  
"You're strong for a new trainer, Geodude use Sand Attack the use Tackle!" The Geodude blew some  
dust towards my Pokémon immobilizing her then got hit by a hard Tackle.  
"Are you okay buddy?" _"chic"_ [I'm fine] After I said that my partner took a large breath then  
let out an extremely strong Flamethrower which I didn't know about, Roxanne's Geodude was enveloped in the  
flame. After the flame died out Geodude fainted indicating that I won. "Well played I never seen such Pokémon at this  
level which can do that." Roxanne said

[Nathan's POV]

As soon as Pullen defeated her first Pokémon I said: "I'll go next" because I know that this will be easy  
for me with my Mudkip partner having a type avantage but I wondered what her next Pokémon would be.  
"Alright I guess I'll choose Nosepass." Roxanne then through her next Pokéball revealing a Nosepass.  
"Let's do this Mudkip!" _"kip!" _[Alright!]  
So the second battle began and I was given the opportunity to make the first move.  
"Mudkip use Water Gun!" Mudkip filled up her mouth then let out a stream of water. "Nosepass dodge and use Headbutt!"  
The Nosepass jumped high up then headbutted my little water type. "You okay Mudkip?" Mudkip then gave me a nod  
which reassured me "Okay then use Agility then use Water Gun!" Mudkip then came speeding really fast towards  
the enemy then let of a strong blast of water directly hitting the nosepass, which defeated it easily because of  
the type advantage my partner had. "Nosepass return, some Mudkip you got there and a fast one too, oh well."

[Matthew's POV]

As soon as Roxanne withdrew her last Pokéball I knew I was up. so then I then knelt down to my Pokémon's  
level and said: "Don't worry this will be easy as pie." I said while patting her head. _"tree"_ [I got this]  
So then I stood up and said that we we're ready to begin. Roxanne then threw her Pokéball releasing  
another Geodude but it was bigger then the other one so I assumed that it had a high level.  
without any hesitations I made the first move "Treecko use Pound!" My grass type jumped in the air and  
hit the Geodude with it's tail but hardly dealing any damage. "My turn, Geodude use Seismic Toss" the moment I  
heard her say Seismic Toss I knew I was screwed and I need to act quick. "Treecko use your Vinewhip and grab  
on to Geodude." So my Treecko followed my instruction and grabbed hold of Geodude. "Now throw him in the air  
then use Bullet Seed!" Treecko then threw the poor Geodude high up then gave of a barrage of Bullet Seeds. I then  
saw the Geodude fall down and fainted and in that moment I knew we had won. "Wow you managed to defeat all three of  
my Pokémon, and as promised I shall reward you with the Stone Badge."

[3rd Person POV]

After the three trainers, and Pokémon managed to defeat the Rustboro Gym they thanked Roxanne for the Battle they gave them.  
"I don't know how you're Pokémon know such advanced moves." Roxanne said while inspecting the three mons.  
"Neither do we but we just checked their status and it said that they knew such moves." Matthew said while smiling at the three mons.

[Pullen's POV]

"Well we better get going it's getting kinda late and we have to get to the next town, so thanks again for the battle." I said while  
registering Roxanne in our PokéNavs. So we said goodbye to Roxanne as we head of the the next town.  
"So, Nathan where's our next destination?" I asked Nathan with a confused tone.  
"Dewford Town, which also holds the second gym." Nathan said while checking the PokéNav. "We should probably train before the battle."  
Matthew said while checking out the town then noticing something then stopping. "What is it Matthew?" Nathan asked with a concerned look.  
"I think there's a cave over there." Matthew then pointed to the direction he was talking about. Then we also noticed the cave like hole.  
"Let's go check it out!"

* * *

**Ahhh finally done with chapter 7**  
**I will be working on chapter 8 some other time .**  
**Please Read and Rate!**  
**MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay but MegaMudkip19 is back with**  
**a brand new chapter! Really sorry but here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rusturf Tunnel**

[Pullen's POV]

We saw this really weird looking opening near some trees on our way to leave Rustboro City, so me and my friends went to check it out. "I wonder what that is?" I asked myself.  
"Hey guys look there's a sign: _Rusturf Tunnel, Link of Rustboro and Verdanturf_. " Nathan said while also  
examining the outside of the tunnel. "You guys wanna check it out?" Of course all of us agreed  
that we should check it out so we went inside. I first got a thick branch from the trees then asked my Torchic  
to light it up, so we then continued towards the entrance. As we made it inside the fire only lit a little part of  
the cave because of this very thick smog-like gas in the area covering us. The smell was a mixture of smoky-grass or moss that  
makes us all sneeze in the smell. "What kind of smell is that! It smells like, something happened here." Matthew said.  
I definitely don't know what the smell is so I just shrugged it off. So then we began exploring the dark tunnel.

[Nathan's POV]

As we were walking and exploring the cave we came across a bunch of Zubat and Whismur, which I know must be common  
in the cave. As we came deeper into the cave we began hearing footsteps, we stopped for a minute to  
listen to the steps to identify if it's a wild Pokémon or a trainer. We made sure to be quiet so we won't attract any wild  
Pokémon that could cause our discovery. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, so we stopped also to check what made that sound.  
As soon as we hid behind a rock we saw a strong flash of light, our Pokémon trailing behind us. We saw the mystery 'person'  
in front of a glowing rock, that's right 'glowing'. The mystery 'person' had some kind of gloves with a spike on them. We also  
saw that the mystery 'person' had some kind of hairstyle that is pointing upwards, left and right part of the head. The fog  
was really thick in that part of the cave so we weren't sure of our assumptions. Then something 'unexpected' happened  
Pullen's Torchic tripped of a small rock making a loud 'thump' that echoed all around us, our Pokémon  
then had an argument because of that, but there's no time for that, we knew we were busted but we tried to stay calm.

[Matthew's POV]

The mystery 'person' stopped in whatever he or she was doing and immediately faced us. Suddenly we saw that he or she  
wasn't a person it was a Pokémon because we saw that it had a snout so we know that it's a mystery 'Pokémon'. After knowing  
that he or she was being watched it immediately fled leaving the stone and his or her brown coat. "Wait, Don't go we didn't mean  
to spy on you!" Nathan shouted but the Pokémon disappeared already in the blink of an eye. We then left our hiding spot glaring at  
our Pokémon who blew our cover, the mons staring at the ground with a guilty look, I patted all of them in the head  
and said that it's alright, the starters smiled with teary eyes. We then went to check out what the mystery 'Pokémon' had left.  
It looked like an ordinary rock and coat but then we saw the rock begin to glow, we placed the coat in my bag just in case  
we ever see him or her. We picked up the small glowing stone but then it made a really huge bright light so we accidentally  
dropped the rock until we were covered in a bright light.

[3rd Person POV]

So the three trainers fainted because of the really strong force of the stone. There Pokémon, which didn't faint  
guraded the three trainers against wild pokémon. The fainted trainers were woken by something unfamiliar.

[Pullen's POV]

"Are you guys awake?" I heard a feminine voice followed by another, "I think they're still asleep." I have no idea  
who was talking so I pretended that I was still asleep. "Let's stay here until they wake up, they'll be surprised." Another  
unfamiliar feminine voice said followed by some chuckling. I was totally confused, I mean who are those ladies? I really  
have to know who were with us so I opened my eyes VERY slowly... "Whaaa! Is that you guys?!" I screamed in extreme shock  
but not enough to wake up the others, why was I surprised? well, Torchic is now Combusken, Mudkip is now Marshtomp and  
Treecko is now Grovyle. I immediately woke up the others to tell them about the amazing news. Both woke with a 'what happened?' line.  
Both the trainers were EXTREMELY surprised that they're Pokémon had evolved, and examined them. "I told you they'll be surprised."  
I was shocked, we were all shocked on how Marshtomp just talked. "What's wrong?" Combusken then said. "Did you guys just talked?"  
I said while shivering in shock. "what do you mean?" Grovyle then said. "You can understand us?" Combusken said. "We sure can." Matthew said  
while a little bit scared. After we had calmed down because of the extreme surprise, after all it is kinda cool having the ability to understand  
your Pokémon. First of we asked them how they evolved, well after all that battles against the wild mons I guess. But we were still confused on  
how we can understand each other then Nathan said, "I know, it's probably that really weird rock a while ago, remember the strong light  
an the mysterious Pokémon? It's probably that!" Nathan being the mister 'know it all' we just agreed on that.

[Matthew's POV]

I still don't know what just happened a while ago from the mysterious Pokémon, the rock, Then this. How in the world can  
we understand our Pokémon! It still cool though, this could make our communication much more could  
easily talk about battle strategies and stuff so we don't have to understand body language. Speaking of bodies,  
I just admired how my Grovyle looks, she looks so beautiful especially her eyes, her dark green eyes that looks like sparkling emeralds in the night. She  
just looks so elegant so, powerful. She totally looks so feminine from her face to her body, I'm just like, WOW. I'm totally astounded.

[Nathan's POV]

My hunch is probably right, I mean what else could've happened? I still don't know who was that Pokémon, what is this rock? at least  
my cute little Mudkip evolved into a lovely Marshtomp she looks so pretty having that really smooth skin that wonderful Sapphire eyes  
glistening in the mist. Evolution really does make the best out of you! She was perfect, she was wonderful, she was cute.  
I don't what to say I'm just speechless. I think she is the mos beautiful water type ever. And how wonderful her voice was like the heavens  
was singing a song especially for me, just wonderful.

[Pullen's POV]

Really cool huh? Having the ability to talk to your Pokémon. You could understand everything they say without a problem. Plus all of them  
evolved into much more stronger, more powerful Pokémon. But what really caught my attention was my Combusken. She looks really  
Beautiful her body was absolutely wonderful. She was once this clumsy Torchic but now she looks like a supermodel of Pokémon. I don't  
know how to describe her in the most wonderful way because she is absolutely perfect. But enough of fantasizing we need to get out  
of here we need to find the exit because we totally forgot where the entrance is. I'm pretty sure it's late we can't tell what time  
it is because Nathan's watch is broken, must've hit the ground after we fainted. Luckily our Pokémon know where the entrance is so we  
made it out of the cave, yup it's pretty late the moon was high above us already. I think we need to rest somewhere so we tried to  
find a nice place to set camp so we checked our PokéNav's for the map. "There's a clearing not far from here." Matthew said.  
So we headed north of Rustboro and saw the sea next to a small bay. we set camp a little far from the water, just in case a high tide  
rolls in. I asked my Combusken to make us a little fire so we don't get cold. We rolled open our sleeping bags to get ready to sleep.  
As we laid down each of our Pokémon laid beside us respectively. As I slowly drifted of to sleep I slowly hugged my Pokémon and  
said "Goodnight my dear Combusked" and I got a faint reply, "Goodnight Pullen." then that was it we  
all fell asleep from a tiring day at the Rusturf Tunnel. We all let it off as we just have to think about it some other day, maybe  
we could ask the Professor, all those weird things  
that happened today will be another day's problem because we have to continue our journey...

[3rd Person POV]

As they all fell asleep with their newly evolved Pokémon they were bombarded with a load of question that need to be answered.  
They have to know who was that Pokémon that mysteriously wears a brown coat and why. They must ask Professor Birch about this  
especially about the glowing stone they got, and what the Pokémon left. Also what is this hidden feeling our trainers have does this  
have to do with their Pokémon? who knows.

* * *

**Wooo what a tiring chapter that was, Still really sorry bout the late post so**  
**I made this one longer. Remember to Rate, Review and Favorite my story! **  
**Thanks for all the readers out there who reads my story!**  
**MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! MegaMudkip19 here to bring you another great chapter**  
**Another cool chapter with great scenes so please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The truth be told  
**

[Combusken's POV]

I woke up to the wonderful scent of fresh air in the morning, everyone was still asleep. I was still tired from all that  
happened yesterday so I feel like sleeping a bit more. I was about to lie down when I saw my trainer, sleeping  
peacefully. I was staring into his face with a cheeky smile, I was admiring how he just laid there, sleeping soundly.  
I got closer to his face and just stared blankly, I got closer and closer to his face when suddenly I accidentally leaned on  
a twig, which almost blew my cover. "Huh, oh hi cutie, I see that you're already awake, and uh why are you so close to  
my face?" My master said while looking at me clueless. "Uh, well I uh, tried to stand up but I was uh, still tired from yesterday's  
happenings so I uh, fell down and leaned on a twig." I said while looking nervous and a little shaky, Man I was so close to!  
My master just responded with an obvious "Oh". I then stood up and let my master sleep a little more because it  
was still pretty early. I told him to sleep some more because I was going to be having a little stroll around the woods, So  
he just smiled at me and then went back to sleep. I then stretched a little and then went on my walk around the woods.  
"Man I almost got busted!" "What would Pullen think!" I said to myself while kicking a small stone. I then made it to a nearby stream  
gleaming in the forest sunlight. I just sat there, alone in my thoughts. "What would he think of me..." I said while looking at my  
reflection. "And wait did he just call me 'cutie'?" I suddenly blushed and turned red of the compliment which I reacted to, a little bit late.  
I then slowly dipped into the water checking if it was okay, considering that I'm a Fire type, and man it didn't hurt at all, I don't know why  
but I sure am lucky. So then I just stayed there for a moment relaxing in the cold water till I heard some footsteps, "Who's there!" I shouted.  
"Don't worry it's just us!" "Yah no need to be scary." It was just Marshtomp and Grovyle. "I see that you're already awake, and what are  
you doing here alone?" Grovyle said in a concerned tone. "Me, I uh uhm, I was uhh yah." Was all I can say. I don't know how to tell  
them but I guess I gotta tell them earlier to prevent any future problems. "Uh, guys there's something I gotta tell you."  
"What's that?" Marshtomp said while walking closer to me. "It's about Pullen, I kinda..." I was cut of in the middle of my sentence when  
Govyle said: "Have a crush on him?" I was shocked on how she figured out what I was feeling. "It wasn't really hard you know."  
"We can totally see how you act when you're near him." Marshtomp added. I still don't think that was a valid reason on how they both  
knew what I felt for him, they must have a good reason...

[Grovyle's POV]

It was pretty easy to figure that out because, well, I guess it's time to spill the beans, she's probably on to me by now. "uh, guys, I kinda..."  
"Feel the same way for your trainer?" Combusken said in a suspicious manner. 'Sigh' No hiding it now. "Yep, Ms. Detective." I said  
while Marshtomp was just snickering all by herself near the stream. I was kinda, you know felt this way when I first saw Matthew I always  
admired him, how he walks, talks even sleep everything was perfect about him. I don't know why but I know that he is perfect, on my  
opinion of course, But technically I can't tell him... I don't know how. Well at least I have my friends that are always here for me. "You're quite  
the detective too." I told combusken "It was easy to figure out, with how you're acting, not just me hehehe." Yup that's Combusken for ya.  
While we were talking Marshtomp was sitting there by the stream looking at her reflection like she's thinking really deep right now.

[Marshtomp's POV]

I don't know, maybe I shouldn't tell them, 'sigh' his is really hard. How should I tell them? "Are you alright Marshtomp, it's like you're a Cubone  
without it's mother." Grovyle asked me in a sincerely concerned voice. "I'm fine it's just..." Should I tell them, How should I tell them?  
"Uh, let me guess you have a crush on Nathan right?" Combusken said while Grovyle was chuckling a bit. "But how did you guys know?" I asked.  
"It's easy, while we're talking we saw you there in the stream thinking deeply, obviously we were talking about our feelings and you suddenly  
thought about your own right? that's why you stopped laughing a while ago." Man was Combusken good a this kind of stuff, first she figured about  
Grovyle's, now mine? Quite the investigator. "Hehehe... Grovyle's right, you're quite the detective." I managed to say this in a slightly low tone.  
Well now hiding it now, at least everybody feels something for their masters. Nathan is quite smart and knows a lot about Pokémon and of course,  
Hoenn. He must've been in a lot of different situations because he was prepared for anything, well except for the cave incident, But I really like him  
because he's very kind to me and treats me very well, Plus he's also a great cook. But the suns getting really high up the sky so we better head back.  
"Uh, I think we better head back, our masters might get worried, or maybe their still asleep." I told my friends, so we head back to camp where  
we saw our masters still sleeping. So we waked them up.

[Pullen's POV]

"Master wake up, the suns pretty high up, we still need to go to Dewford town remember?" I was woken up by Combusken, so I instantly  
woke up, remembering that we have to go to Dewford Town for the second gym. "Oh, I totally forgot!" Yep I totally forgot so I stretched up and fixed  
my stuff in lightning speed, I also saw Matthew and Nathan doing the same thing, guess we all forgot. "Sorry can't wake you guys up, remember  
my watch got busted." Nathan said while sweatdropping. "Well at least our buddies wake up early, we got ourselves alarms hehe." Matthew said  
while patting Grovyle on the shoulder, the Pokémon just scratching their heads. So we continued on our adventure heading to Dewford town, where  
the second gym is located. Since our Pokémon evolved they can't hop on our shoulders anymore because they've gotten heavier, so they just walked  
along our sides, in time with our steps. While we were walking I asked our Pokémon pals: "So where did you girls go?" they looked at me and said:  
"Oh, just a stream." so I just shrugged it off. It was just an awkward silence for a long time till I saw Grovyle and Marshtomp laughing. "What's so funny?"  
I asked in curiosity. "Oh, nothing it's just... ow!" Grovyle stopped because Marshtomp elbowed her in the arm, that must've hurt because Grovyle was  
rubbing her arm in probable pain. So I just looked at Combusken who seemed to be really quiet right now, she was twidling with her fingers while looking  
at the ground, I was certainly sure she was blushing. I just smiled and kinda blushed myslef, a little. I don't know, maybe it was the weird happenings, or  
is it just a coincidence? everything is getting weird but in positive kind of way. I guess we gotta ask professor birch, maybe if we get to Dewford town.  
It was really an awkward walk because of the sheer silence, I was thinking how to start up a conversation but failed, so I just have to deal with we're  
probably almost there, I hope. saw I was just glancing from left to right from time to time to check to surroundings. I saw Grovyle holding hands with  
Matthew like they always do, ever since they met at the lab, I just smile to myself seeing both of them blushing. 'hmph' I just again smiled to myself  
laughing in my thoughts. But me, myself was actually blushing every time I see Combusken... What is this feeling?

[Nathan's POV]

As I was observing Pullen and Matthew, secretly I both saw them flustering, why? I get the fact that they probably feel awkward, a lot. But what's to  
to feel awkward about? I'm really confused right now. Everything was a big question mark, what's going on. Yesterday was weird, Today's getting weird,  
can't wait for tomorrow 'sigh'. Well I did do self-study about Psychology stuff, maybe it's time to try it out... well Matthew's blushing probably  
because he's holding hands with Grovyle, but they always do... hmmm... Pullen's blushing, well he checks out on Combusken from time to time, and I can  
clearly see Combusken blushing, Plus she's twidling with her fingers, a clear sign of embarrassment, about what? 'sigh' this Psychology thing was  
pretty damn hard. So I guess I won't be able to figure this out after all. I then decided to see what Marshtomp was doing, well she was just walking behind  
me, kicking a small stone. She was just there thinking very deeply, I guess. I was just looking at her till she noticed me then turned  
to face me, I immediately turned my gaze in front of me... "Look out!" 'BAM' Marshtomp tried to warn me but was to late. I hit my face on a tree and  
fell down. All my friends was laughing, till Marshtomp helped me up. "Are you okay?" Marshtomp said in concern. "Yep, I'm fine." I suddenly felt  
my heart thumping really fast, my face was feeling really heavy, Why? Was I blushing, I don't know,well Marshtomp was blushing,  
and why would I blush? I get myself into this situations all the time. I can't be blushing of embarrassment, I know this kinds of situations...  
Well at least this gives me a clue on what's going on. But I still have tons of questions on my mind that needs to be answered...

[3rd Person POV]

As the group continued on their journey they checked their map for directions, Dewford was on sea. Good thing that Pullen's Dad has a friend  
living nearby that owns a boat. So they went to ask if they could have a ride to Dewford Town. "Sure anything for a friend of mine! Hop aboard  
me mateys! we're set to sail!" He was one jolly man with a Wingull by his shoulder all the time. So the three trainers, and Pokémon joined the  
kind man on the boat. The boat then went on! It was fast not that big, but enough for them. All of them enjoyed the ride as the scent of the sea  
wafted through the air... After an hour of sailing they Finally made it to Dewford Town. A small little island with a Gym. "We're finally here!"  
the six said. "Thanks again for the ride sir!" Pullen said. "Don't mention it, just tell your dad I said hi." The kind old man said. So the three looked for  
the Pokémon Center which was easy to find, with the red roof. So the group then went inside and talked to nurse Joy. "Hi welcome to the  
Dewford Center, What can I do for you?" The kind nurse asked the three. "Uh, yah we're kinda looking for a place to stay for the night." Nathan said.  
"Okay, here you go. You know not much people visit Dewford because of it's location, so i'm glad to be of your service." So the Nurse handed the trainers  
a key with the number '1' in it. So the gang thanked the nurse and said goodnight, getting a kind 'have nice night' reply from the sweet nurse. The  
group didn't have a hard time locating the room as it was the first room up the stairs, indicating that their really is no one else there but them. As the  
team entered they left their stuff by the table and immediately hopped onto their beds. "You girls can sleep beside us if you like." The trainers  
said to their partners respectively. Of course the Pokémon chose to sleep beside their trainers after all that had happened a while back at the stream.  
So the Pokémon laid beside their trainers correspondingly. "Goodnight guys..." As another day of mystery has passed by our heroes and another day of  
adventure awaits, as secrets will be revealed.

* * *

**Another long chapter! Thanks for all the readers out there that **  
**support this story! I hope you like this one, and I promise **  
**to make the following chapters even better!  
Don't forget to R&R! MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys! MegaMudkip19 here with another chapter!**  
**I know you guys will like this so let's get to the story already!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The time is right**

[Pullen's POV]

"This is such a wonderful room! But what are we gonna do here?" A blurred image said to me but her FEMININE voice sounded  
oh so familiar, she seemed to wear an orange shirt with matching pants and a long white hair.  
"Oh you'll see." The 'woman' said to me in a sly tone. I can clearly tell what 'she' wants from me so I stripped all my clothes and  
threw them to the side of the door. We were in the heat of the moment when she said: "I love you."  
"I lo..." "Rise n' Shine sleepy head!" I was awoken by the voice of my partner, Combusken. Man she scared the living shit inside of  
me, 'sigh' I was so close too... I didn't even figure out who that person was... "Shhhh you might wake up the others." I  
whispered to my partner. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that nobody is here beside us two." I have no idea where the others  
are and checked my watch... 8:48 AM! I'm late for the gym! "Where did the others go!" I shouted because I was seriously panicking  
at the moment. "They're at the gym they sai..." I cut of Combusken after hearing the word 'Gym' I held her hand and said: "We have to  
go! we still have a gym to battle!" I was tugging at her hand but she stood there like it was nothing. "Uh about that..."  
"Tell me that later Combusken, we have to hurry!" I then forgot that my stuff was still by the table so I let go of her hand then got my stuff...  
"Would you just listen for a sec!" I was surprised on how Combusken shouted at me so I stopped whatever I was doing and took  
a seat. "Alright, about you're gym battle, I already did it for you." I have no idea what she was talking about so I asked. "What do you  
mean, shouldn't I be there?" So then she replied: "I was awake very early, I already read the rules in gym battles while me and  
the others were still at the lab. It said that Pokémon are allowed to battle gyms as long as they have their owners trainer card.  
And if you're wondering where the badge is check the left part of your bag." well now I know and she was right there is a badge  
pinned to my bag, the knuckle badge. "You'd did that all for me?" I asked her in a somewhat guilty voice. "Of course I will, after all you're my  
trainer right?" "Thanks Combusken..." So I hugged her tightly, I can't believe she'd do that for me. Suddenly I felt Combusken getting really hot  
then she started glowing, I knew this, she was evolving! After the bright light had faded she was now a tall Blaziken. Her body was now  
easily distinguishable from that of a male, she had the perfect body curves of a perfect female. "Wow you look so, Beautiful! You're now a Blaziken!"  
I said in complete astonishment, while still looking at her feminine body... "I guess I am." Combus, err Blaziken said while tilting her head to  
the side. "Are you alright master?" She asked. "Oh uh me yep I'm fine it's just..." Man I really can't focus, with that kind of body nobody would...  
"We're gonna need to buy you some clothes." I had an idea, good thing to. "Why? don't you like my body?" Blaziken said in a sad tone.  
"Of course I like your body, it's just, I can't focus." Well the secrets up, then Blaziken started to laugh and said "Oh, so you do like it, hehehe." Blaziken  
said in a sly tone while putting up different body poses. I started to blush, Blaziken suddenly stopped her teasing and then knelt down to my level.  
She then stared into my eyes I can tell that she too, was blushing even with her dark colored feathers. We were now in a long deep eye contact.  
She was staring into my eyes, I was staring into her eyes. We were admiring each others presence till something happened, Blaziken pulled  
me into a kiss. I wasn't expecting this but soon we were in a tongue battle, neither of us letting up, but soon I gave up and let her have the  
dominance over me. She was tasting every part of my mouth loving every second of it. This was perfect, only the two of us inside the room.  
We could do ANYTHING we want. While we were continuing our tonguing we both stood up. We stopped for a second to catch our breath  
our mouths still connected by a strand of saliva. I guess it's time. I pushed Blaziken to the bed then jumped on top of her. "Take of your clothes now!"  
Blaziken said in a very serious voice, so I stripped of my shirt then my pants, and finally my underwear. I through all my clothes, having  
no idea where it landed. Soon she pulled me back into another kiss. I then took dominance over her mouth this time, I explored her mouth  
using my tongue loving this moment. Soon my member got really hard, it was throbbing with anticipation. "Are you ready?" I asked her.  
"Let's do it." Blaziken said while pulling me into a quick kiss. I slowly pushed my member into her soaking, dripping pussy. Then I then broke her  
barrier getting a loud cry from her, so I withdrew my member and asked if she was fine. "I'm alright, let's continue this!" She said I knew she  
was very eager in doing this so I entered her cavern again now I slowly began humping getting soft moans from her. "faster!" So I began  
picking up speed to pleasure her as much as I can, getting pleasure myself. I then grabbed hold of her bouncing breasts and played with  
her nipples getting louder and louder moans from her. "You like that don't you?" I asked while continuing my pleasuring. "Fuck me harder!" Man she  
was totally loving this so I knew I was doing great. So began picking up even more speed while still playing with her big breasts. This time  
I pulled her into a wet kiss, our tongues wrestling, again she won over me. While we were tonguing I suddenly felt her walls clamping on to me  
a sign that she will climax any moment, her walls were massaging my rock hard prick giving me more pleasure, suddenly I felt myself about  
to climax as well. "I'm cumming!" My member then began to release it's load inside of her. Then her walls began tightening even more, the she  
too climaxed, I filled her up, some of our juices leaking out and dripping onto the bed. I then withdrew my member out of her pussy and  
let go of her luscious breast then she suddenly went on top of me facing my limp cock, I then realized that it was far from over. She them game  
my member a lick making it hard again, now she was shaking her ass in front of me so I gave her pussy a lick also, making her shudder.  
She then took my now hard prick into her mouth giving me a blowjob. Then I too, licked the insides of her pussy making her drip and wet.  
At this point we were now at a 69 position. She then began to suck my member even harder so I also sucked at her. Soon I felt myself  
twitching, also Blaziken, then we both began to climax at the same time. I sprayed all my juices to her face, she lapping it all up.  
As for me me, I sucked up all her juices lapping up every bit of it.  
As soon as we finished Blaziken gave my member a kiss and a final lick then laid beside me her face now facing me. Now she again stared  
deeply into my eyes and said: "I love you." I was shocked but I know I felt the same way for her, even before when she was still a Torchic,  
but it was only a crush. "I love you too." Then we began kissing each other again. Then it hit me the girl from my dream was Blaziken!  
Yep I can't fight this feeling anymore, I was in love with Blaziken, my partner. At least I know that she feels the same way for me.  
I" knew I was in love with her but denied it at first but now, the truth has been told. As soon as we finished kissing I remembered.  
"Nathan, Matthew and the others will be back soon!" "We have to clean up before they come back!" Blaziken said. So we both fixed up, But  
suddenly the doorknob started turning, but luckily it was locked, 'phew'. "Hey, Pullen yah, still sleeping." Well I knew it was Nathan from the voice  
though, I was about to open the door when I realized I was naked. So I searched for my clothes that I threw because of the excitement. I searched  
everywhere till I heard Matthew said: "Oh, I remembered, the key's with me!" Damn bad luck so then I jumped on to the bed, which was  
still wet from our action a while ago, then covered myself with the sheets. "Oh, did we wake you up sleepyhead?" Nathan said in a sarcastic tone.  
yep great idea, I pretended I was still asleep. "Where's Combusken?" Matthew then asked. I bet that she's still taking a bath, I hope because  
she was still covered with my cum. I don't know why but Blaziken doesn't get hurt by water. "So you, guys won?"I asked them to change  
their attention. "Oh, yeah, loo we got a knuckle badge!" The two said while there Pokémon jumped in the air. "Oh, by the way Combusken said  
that she won for ya." "Oh, yup she did, she done a great job!" I said while blushing. "What's this?" Okay I think I'm busted. "Is this your clothes?"  
Nathan asked while holding my shirt up. "Why are you naked? wait, are you jerking it of?" 'phew' I thought I was busted. "Uh, uhm, Okay  
you guys caught me red handed." I said while looking a bit nervous. So Nathan threw my clothes to me, So I put them on. Well that was really  
a close call, Maybe Blaziken's done? "Blaziken!" The guys were shocked, Blaziken made a cool entrance with a high jump. "So she evolved huh."  
Matthew said in envy. So then I stood up and said. "My dear Combusken , is now a fierce Blaziken." I then saw Blaziken blushing from what I just said.  
"Okay okay, we better get a move on, we're already late." Nathan said while handing out our stuff. I just made a new discovery today, My  
Partner was in love with me, and I'm in love with her. This is gonna be an awesome adventure, I can tell.

* * *

**So did ya like it? I hope you did. I'll be placing chapters like this **  
**more often because I know you guys love lemons!**  
**So please review, I would like to hear you comments**  
**and suggestions and if you have any requests PM me!  
I'll be working on new stories so send me your requests, I want to  
know your ideas! MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So did yo guys like the previous chapter? I hope you **  
**guys did. I will try my best to make the lemons better. **  
**I know you guys love a good lemon once in a while. hehehe...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The bazaar of Slateport City  
**

[Blaziken's POV]

Finally I set my feelings strait, I finally told Pullen my feelings for him. I even had an awesome time with him. hehehe. I knew it, he was the one  
for me... After we had fixed up, we left the Center and thanked nurse joy, who was smiling at me. We had to get moving, fighting Brawly wasn't as  
hard as you think it is after all I'm also a fighting type so it was easy to defeat his Pokémon. Pullen even thanked me in a very wonderful way. hehehe.  
At least i know for a fact that Pullen feels the same way for me, and we could have as much fun as we want, without getting caught though...

[Pullen's POV]

I still can't believe it I had sex with my partner, and I knew that she loves me... I know I feel the same way, but it was awesome and I had to admit it.  
She was really great in bed even for our first time... Blaziken was taller than me a bit after she evolved, but it was perfect. She was really beautiful, her  
elegant body her beautiful voice, everything. Well, know we had to get moving. "Where's our next destination?" I asked. "Well, the next gym is in Mauville  
City, but first we have to go past Slateport." Nathan asked while consistently eying out on us. Mauville City is where the third gym is huh, I guess we  
better get moving. "Mister!" I called out. "Oh Pullen, enjoyed your stay?" The old man asked. "Yes we did, And can we ask for another favor?"  
"Anything for a friend of mine!" Well when we checked the map it says that Slateport city was on another island so we had to use a boat or something.  
"Well, can we ask for a ride to Slateport?" "Well of course! In fact I was heading to Slateport myself to buy some stuff." Well I heard that Slateport City  
is a market city, where they sell different kinds of items, so I'm really interested on going. "Well, then hop aboard then!" So we went on the little boat and  
started speeding through the waters. The boat was even faster this time! So we got to Slateport in about an hour! "Thanks Mr. Briney!" So we waved  
goodbye to the old man and took a whiff of the scent of the salty sea. _"The port where people and Pokémon cross paths."_ So it is, there is a huge ship there  
and some boats there. Slatport was really huge! "Hey guys wanna check out the bazaar?" Matthew asked. "Of course we do!" I said in an excited tone.  
"Okay then I guess let's split up for the meantime, let's just meet up in the Pokémon center." Nathan said with his Marshtomp. Even our Pokémon  
were excited. Nathan checked his watch, which started working somehow. '3:27PM' "Okay then let's meet each other at '5:45PM' how's that sound?"  
Then me and Blaziken darted off to see what the bazaar holds in store for us.

[Matthew's POV]

"Man those two are so full of energy." I said while scratching my head. "Yup, you said it." Nathan said while turning to his Marshtomp. "Shall we go?"  
"Let's go Nathan!" Marshtomp said. Then the two started to run off to the bazaar. 'sigh' I guess Pullen and Blaziken aren't the only ones full of energy.  
"So Grovyle, shall we go too?" "I'm pretty sure that we should." Grovyle said in a funny tone. So we then WALKED to the bazaar, man it was totally  
full of different stuff and items. There are a bunch of Pokémon stuff too, like clothes and toys. I bought a bunch of useful items like food supplies and a  
couple of new clothes. On the other hand, Grovyle bought some food for herself and some drinks too. The sun was setting but it wasn't really dark so  
I'm guessing the time is about '4:30PM' or something like that. We've been walking for some time already and I'm getting pretty hungry. Luckily there  
was a food canteen with tables. I bought some pizza slices, noodles and some Iced tea while Grovyle bought some more Pokémon food and an Orange  
juice. We sat on a table behind the canteen where there aren't any people so we could talk. "So Grovyle, uh, we've known each other for some time now,  
and I was wondering, uhm, do you like me, as, uh, you're trainer?" I said in a nervous tone. "Of course I like you! and not as a trainer, but as a, uhm, Friend.."  
Grovyle said while blushing. "As a friend huh, well I kinda have a crush on you..." I said while avoiding her gaze. I can tell that she was shocked because  
she didn't say anything. "Well, Matthew I kinda have a crush on you too..." Grovyle said while looking at me with a deep blush. Then we both stared into  
each others eyes and got closer and closer to each others face. Then it happened... we started kissing each other not just an ordinary kiss  
but a passionate one, I felt Grovyle getting hotter then when I opened my eyes, she was glowing bright white, then I knew she was evolving. After the  
light had faded MY Grovyle was now a beautiful Sceptile! "You, you evolved!" I said in a very surprised voice. "Yes I did, it is because of you." Gro, I mean  
Sceptile said in a mischievous tone. I then took her hand and we started running toward the Pokémon Center. As we entered we logged in and took a  
room for six, just in case, then we ran upstairs to our room as fast as we can. As we got to our room we shut the door tight, locked it, closed the curtains.  
Soon I looked at Sceptile's body, It was so beautiful, her perfect body curves just like Blaziken's but I admire Sceptile's even more. I pushed Sceptile  
onto the bed and pulled her into a kiss I pushed my tongue into her mouth wishing for an entry so she just gave in and opened her mouth. I sucked on  
her tongue getting muffled moans from her. After a long passionate tonguing I had to pull away from her to breathe. Our mouths were connected by a  
string of saliva, then dripping onto the bed sheets. After some time I stripped out of my clothes throwing them to the floor. I readjusted myself so that  
my now hard member was in front of Sceptile's mouth, and I facing her dripping pussy. I then began my sucking, I licked the insides of her pussy licking  
every part of it, man she was moaning like crazy. I then felt that I too needed to be pleasured so I gently poked my member onto her mouth. She  
easily got the idea then started licking my member from the base up to the tip. I was shaking of the sheer pleasure I was getting from her, but I needed  
more. I then pushed my member inside of her mouth, she was surprised but started bobbing up and down, while holding my member with her slithery  
tongue. I was really enjoying this feeling, so to return the favor I looked for her G-spot after searching with my tongue I hit my target, she suddenly  
moaned even louder so I knew I was doing a great job. We started pleasuring each other for some time now till I felt my climax bout to hit me, I also  
think that Sceptile was about to climax because her pussy was clamping onto my tongue so I licked even faster, she then bobbed her head even faster  
not wanting to lose I tried to hold it in... but the pleasure was to much, I came onto her face. I spurted my liquids covering her whole face. After my  
climax Sceptile then began to climax herself. Her pussy clamped onto my tongue like a vice the she released her liquids into my mouth, I sucked up her  
juices like how she sucked mine, her taste was very sweet like nectar. After our cumming died down we took a short rest. "Oh we're not over yet!" Sceptile  
said in a seductive tone. She lifted me up my face now facing her's. She massaged my cock with her reptilian hands making it harder and erect again.  
"Are you ready?" I asked my lover. "Let's do this honey." So I slowly slid my member into her lubricated pussy till I hit a barrier. "This might hurt a little."  
I said so she could be warned. "Don't worry just do it." after being reassured I then pushed my member deeper breaking her virgin barrier. She screamed  
so I had to pull out. "Are you okay?" I gotten a bit worried. "Don't worry, just start slowly." So I entered my member again. I began my slow humping  
getting low moans from her, the pain began to subside and pleasure had taken over. "FASTER!" So I began instantly faster to please her very much.  
"Oh that's i-it fu-fuck m-me ha-har-der." After a while she timed up to my slams and began slamming herself to me. We began having sex like crazy animals  
on nitro. We really loved this moment so we made sure we pleasure each other as much as we can. The pleasure was totally overwhelming.  
"I-I'm CUMMING!" I shouted as I began to climax once more. I sprayed all my juices inside of her pussy, while still humping her in a fast pace. Her pussy then  
began to clamp on to my member. "I'm gonna CUM!" Sceptile then too, came. Her pussy got filled with our mixture of fluids, most of them leaking on to the  
bed. We continued to cum for about another five minutes due to the intense pleasure. After we both had finished I just stayed there inside of her  
because I was to tired to move. I then fell to her mouth so we instantly began to kiss passionately one last time. We pulled out for some air to breathe, till  
she said: "I love you so much Matthew, don't ever leave me..." I was surprised in hearing those words come from her mouth so I replied: "I love you even  
more my dear Sceptile, and I promise that I won't leave your side..." Those were m last words till I drifted of to sleep while still on top of my beloved.  
She was now my mate, my forever love, she was now more than a Pokémon to me...

* * *

**So how about that? Did you guys like it? If you guys did(or did not) **  
**please leave a review for me to improve my work. I would add more **  
**lemons to my story so stay tuned for more. **  
**MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this is the 12th chapter! Without your continued **  
**support I probably didn't continue the story... **  
**Thanks to all of you! Now to the story... Hmm lemons...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: We had a really FUN time!**

[Matthew's POV]

Uhh, I feel really tired, how long have I slept... 8:30 AM! What the it's really late I need to get up, but how? Sceptile's leg is on top of me  
plus I'm still inside of her, how will I get up without waking her, she was sleeping soundly. 'sigh' this is going to be hard. Hmm, what could I do, maybe if I...  
I don't know, would that work, well it's worth a try. Since I was still inside of her I then began sliding my sleepy member in and out of her, slowly. She was  
getting pleased, I can tell because she was moaning in pleasure, even while she's asleep. She wasn't moving, but I gotta keep trying, so I continued pumping  
her pussy, me getting erect from getting pleasured myself. Well I need to get out of here but it seems she won't move, this might not work. But suddenly  
I felt something. "No , I can't cum! she'll wake up!" But alas I felt myself climax, I was overwhelmed with pleasure that I can't control, like I was being  
hypnotized, so I kept pumping into her. I kept cumming into her pussy till she moaned really load then cumming herself. She was filled by our mixed juices.  
Until both of our climax died down, finally she moved over, my member escaped her pussy with a 'pop'. "Wait what? She's still asleep? She's one heavy sleeper."  
Good thing I didn't wake her up, She just removed her leg from me then rolled over with a final moan of disappointment? So I stood up and flexed my hurting  
and aching body. I then went straight to the shower to take a nice morning bath. So I stepped into the shower, I didn't close the shower door though, I took  
a peak to see if my girl is still sleeping. "Huh, where did she go?" She wasn't on her bed anymore, where did she... "Ouch! what the?" I was pushed back into the shower by who? no other than Sceptile herself. "I see that someone's excited, hehehe." Sceptile said with a smirk on her face. "wait, you're awa..." I was  
stopped by a kiss, I tried to stop her, but I just gave in. She pushed her tongue inside of my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance, but soon I gave  
up and let her do her thing. After a while of kissing we stopped for some air, our saliva dripping into the shower floor, washed away by the open shower.  
"Let's get this over with, shall we?" She told me in a seductive manner. I pushed her to the wall, with my now hard again member, I slid it into her sweet  
pussy. She was timing herself with my pumps, making load squishy noises. I can't hold it anymore, and without any warning I came into her, strong  
spurts of my cum filling her up. "I'm cumming!" Sceptile too, came. Soon some of our mixed juices dripped out of her pussy, spilling into the shower floor.  
"That was awesome..." I said in a very tired tone. "We should do this more often!" Sceptile while kissing me in the cheek. So Sceptile left the shower to  
dry herself up, me, I continued to clean myself up. Till I remembered something, Pullen and the others! Did they see us in last night having sex? Did they  
know about me and Sceptile? I have to find them. "Sceptile! We have to find the others!" I then grabbed my new clothes that I bought at the bazaar.  
"Oh, I almost forgot about them!" Sceptile then helped me fix our stuff then cleaned up so no one will know what happened here.

[Nathan's POV]

I wonder where Matthew and Sceptile is maybe they forgot about meeting us here. Me and Pullen and our Pokémon are in the first floor of the Pokémon  
center. "Oh there you are!" Matthew and Sceptile then came rushing down the stairs. "Where were you guys?" Matthew asked. "Us? we were here in  
the center, you must be in a different room." Pullen responded. "Anyway guys, let's hurry and go to Mauville City already!" I said with a cheerful tone,  
Marshtomp was also happy, well she was always happy. So we left the Pokémon center and continued our way to our next destination, Mauville city.  
As we were walking the group wasn't the old 'awkward' group anymore, it was more bombastic, We where talking to each other, not unlike before, so quiet.  
Pullen and Blaziken were laughing really loud, Matthew and Sceptile was holding hands 'as usual' while talking to each other, Me and Marshtomp, well, we're  
having small talks once in a while, and I could always see her blush, but she wasn't hiding it though, it's like she wants to tell me something. I felt my  
cheeks feel really tingly, was I blushing? Well I guess I don't have to hide it, after all she wasn't hiding either. Well we fell into a stare, a deep long stare.  
She looking into my eyes, me staring into her deep eyes. Then suddenly she got coated in a bright white light, she was evolving, I can't wait to see her  
final form, after the bright light had faded she was now a beautiful Swampert. "Well what do you know, She finally evolved, congratulations."  
"Huh, what, oh yeah thanks." I wasn't able to respond immediately because I was observing Swampert's body, Swampert's female body. "Swampert, you're  
so beautiful!" I said to the blushing Pokémon. "Thank you Nathan." As we finished our little chat we finally made it to Mauville city. Mauville city was really  
huge and has a casino, maybe we could play there sometime. The houses were big, the gym was big, the Pokémon center, eh not so much. Well today  
we'd battle the gym, leader, Watson, Obvious to the name, he's an electric type gym leader. This would totally be easy for me, considering that electric  
type doesn't work against a ground type. Maybe Blaziken got a somewhat type advantage, because she is a fighting type too. Well I guess this won't  
be an easy trip for Sceptile since she's a grass type, not a good type against an electric type. Well then we fought Watson. And you know what Me and Pullen  
defeated Watson, and Sceptile? Well she managed to defeat Watson's Magneton using what? You don't have to know, well, at least we all won. We  
finished the fight late, after Sceptile's battle... "6:37PM, it's getting pretty late, I guess we can't check the casino out, maybe tomorrow?" I told my friends  
"I guess you're right, let's go check in the Pokémon center." Matthew suggested. So we entered the Pokémon Center it was small compared to the houses.  
"Uhm, a room for all of us." I said hesitantly. "Oh I'm terribly sorry but we don't have a room that large, only a room for two."The nurse said in an embarrassed  
voice. "Oh I see I guess that would do." Pullen said in an excited tone, yup excited, and I don't know why. "Me two!" Matthew said in an excited tone too,  
what were they so excited about. The two trainers, and Pokémon got their keys, and dashed to their rooms, shutting their doors tight. Then I just followed  
upstairs, getting into our room, calmly. As I entered the room, I locked the door, closed the curtains and removed my stuff. I then laid into the bed.  
"You could sleep beside me if you want." Without any hesitation she hopped onto the bed beside me. Our only light was the moonlight peeping through the  
curtains. Swampert then said to me: "Nathan, you're so handsome." as a comeback a while ago. "Well, Swampert, you're the most beautiful Pokémon I  
have ever seen." I said romantically. Both of us seeing each other blush deeply, staring into each others eyes. After a long moment of silence I broke it by  
saying. "Swampert I love you..." She then pulled me into a short kiss. "Nathan, I've been waiting for you to say that, I love you too!" I was shocked  
I never knew that she would feel the same way for me. I guess my crush finally developed into love. I then pulled Swampert into a deep kiss, a kiss of  
pure love. I then pushed my tongue into her lips, asking permission to enter, her mouth then allowed it's visitor to explore. We tongued it other admiring  
every second of it, our tongues battling for dominance. Soon we had to pull out to catch some breath. Soon Swampert pushed me down, she ripped out  
all of my clothes, then ripping my boxers of revealing my throbbing hard member. She was overtaken by lust. She gave my member lick from the base  
to the tip making me shudder. I too then became overwhelmed by lust and couldn't wait any longer. I pushed my member into her mouth humping  
her face slowly, soon she stopped my movement and began blowing me, it felt amazing! She sucked hard on my prick making sure to get as much juice  
as she can. The extreme pleasure was to much to handle, I then began to cum. I came all over her face making her face white, she licked up what she can  
and continued blowing me, sucking all my juices. Soon I pushed her down, pinning her to the bed. "Time to return the favor." I lined my face up with her  
dripping pussy. I began to lick y tongue wondering how she would taste. So I pushed my tongue into her without any further foreplay. I licked the wall of  
her pussy making her shake, I made sure to pleasure her more than she pleasured me, so I pushed my whole mouth into her, sucking her tightening pussy.  
"Nathan, I.. I'm Cumming!" She came all over my mouth, I kept on sucking to keep her cumming, then licked and drank her juices. It tasted sweet, like honey.  
"Tha... that was.. awesome..." Swampert said. "Oh we're just getting started." I said in a mischievous tone. I then lined my member, who was hard again,  
with her pussy. I placed my hand on her soft breasts, searching for her nipples, who was hiding under her blue fur. I began playing with them giving it  
slight pinches making her nipples hard. "Are you ready?" I asked her. "I'm ready." So I slowly slid my member into her pussy, suddenly I hit something.  
"Don't worry, just go slowly." Swampert said. I made sure she wouldn't get hurt so I did it slowly, I took her virginity. She squealed a little because of the  
short pain so I began humping her. Her pain being replaced by pleasure. She was moaning softly, then I began playing with her breasts again. Now she  
was moaning like crazy! I hope nobody hears us. My pumps began going faster and faster, soon she timed it with mine and we were in perfect sync.  
I was getting really pleasured right now so our pulses began growing faster. I sex making slapping sounds, hot slapping sounds. She pulled me into another  
kiss tonguing each other once more. Soon I felt a surge in my body, an alert that I was about to climax. Swampert's pussy then began to clamp onto my  
member, she too was about to climax. So I sped up my pace to pleasure each other one last time for the night. We shouted into each others mouths with a  
muffled tone, we both came at the same time, I continued humping her while I was cumming and I can feel her cumming too. I held on to her breasts for  
sheer life making her shout, we came strongly, a lost spurt of my cum and her's to. The bed was really wet but we didn't mind. We totally made a huge mess.  
A huge puddle of our mixed juices was on the bed, but it felt good on our bodies, so we let it stay there. My member was still hard so I let it stay in her pussy,  
she didn't mind though she said it felt nice having me inside of her, so I didn't pull out, I just laid on top of my mate. So we kissed one last time, for sure.  
"I love you so much my beloved Swampert." "I love you too my handsome prince." So we just stayed like that until we felt sleep kicking in. We then fell  
asleep after a tiring session. Something tells me this adventure is going to be awesome...

* * *

**So did you guys like that?! I sure hope you did! So all of them **  
**finally had a fun time! Who do you think is the best character so far?**  
**please tell me anything you want to add here so please review!**  
**I'll improve the lemons so stay tuned!**  
**Also I'll be working on a new story soon so send me you're requests!**  
**Read Rate Review! MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya guys MegaMudkip19 here with an all new chapter!**  
**Well as requested I'll be adding new characters, well I already **  
**planned that a long time ago, but I needed ideas so please send some!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The mysterious cave  
**

[Nathan's POV]

'yawn' what time is it, 6:24AM. It's a quite a bit early maybe I should make breakfast. Hmm I better not wake up Swampert, she looks  
like she could use more energy, after last night... Yeah I'll let her sleep some more. So I went to the really SMALL kitchen, which was  
like a small room with nothing in it, only a table and a fridge. I checked the fridge, I was surprised, it was full of food! It may be small but,  
the food changes everything. I got a bunch of fruits and some Pokéfood. I also got some milk and some bread. 'YAWN' "Oh hi there sweetie,  
I see that you're already awake." I said to the drowsy Pokémon. Swampert leaned towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I gave a kiss back.  
"Let's eat so we could meet up with the others." Swampert said while grabbing a berry.

[Pullen's POV]

"Hey, Blaziken you still asleep?" I asked. "Well, I was till you woke me up." Last night was awesome we enjoyed the privacy of only the two of us, ALONE.  
"Last night was great, wasn't it?" I said while still laying on the bed. "It sure was, and we could get better, hehe." Blaziken said in a sly voice. "Oh, not  
now, remember we have to meet with the others." The disappointed mon stood up and went to the kitchen. "We better eat up we need the energy."  
Blaziken said, and I'm pretty sure she just chuckled, that's Blaziken.

[Matthew's POV]

"Wake up Matthew!" I was awoken by Sceptile on top of me moving in a sexual fashion. "What is it Sceptile..." I said in a tired tone. "Let's have sex!"  
Sceptile said, she certainly was strait up, when she wants sex, she WANTS sex, and I mean it. "We already did that last night, and I'm still tired."  
"Then let's eat first so we could have energy then let's have sex!" I replied with a 'no' of course. So we ate some food from the fridge, with a still bugging  
Sceptile. "Alright, fine! But we should be quic... WOAH!" I was pushed down to the bed, no stopping her now...

[3rd Person POV]

So as the three trainers and Pokémon finished their business, especially Matthew and Sceptile the three went downstairs to the Pokémon Center's  
lobby. "Thanks nurse Joy! We'll check out the casino now." Pullen said waving goodbye to the Nurse. The group went inside the huge building  
filled with a lot of slot machines and a roulette, they bought some tokens, only a few though, but somehow they kept winning, jackpots! None of them knew  
how that happened. With their plenty tokens they cashed in some toys for their partners. They thought that they were just lucky but actually the machines  
were broken. So as the group finished playing they left the casino and checked their PokéNavs. "The next Gym is in Lavaridge Town. Matthew you  
and Sceptile should prepare, Flannery uses Fire types, an advantage against grass." Nathan said while pressing some buttons on the PokéNav. "We have to go to Fallarbor town first to get their, and I heard that their are great hot springs on Mt. Chimney." Nathan added. So the gang went on with  
their journey towards Lavaridge town. As the team went on with their journey they encountered a sandstorm.

[Pullen's POV]

"You've got to be kidding me, a sandstorm?!" I said in an angry tone. Nathan's Swampert used protect to block of some of the sand, but it wasn't enough,  
we need a place to stay. Where on earth could we stay for the meantime, we couldn't see a thing in the sandstorm. "Guys can you see anything?" I asked  
"Nah man, all I can see is sand." Nathan Replied. "What time is it?" Matthew asked. "I have no idea, I can't see the time on my watch." Nathan said.  
So the we just keep walking and walking but still couldn't find a place to stay. But suddenly I saw something. "Guys look it's a cave!" We ran towards the cave as fast as we can to shelter ourselves from the violent sandstorm. "Maybe we could stay here until the sandstorm subsides." Matthew said in a tired tone.  
We just stayed there for a while, but it seems the storm won't subside soon. "Maybe we should explore the cave, it seems like it goes a long way."  
I suggested. "Well, the sandstorm looks like it'll stay for a while, so I guess we could check this cave out a little." Nathan replied. Matthew just simply  
nodded including our Pokémon. We walked around the cave to relieve some boredom. "This cave is huge! Maybe we could find undiscovered stuff in here!"  
I said. We kept walking until we saw a dark mysterious figure, like the one we saw at the Rusturf cave, but this time it has a long fluffy hair with a ponytail  
near the tip. This time we made sure to keep quiet, we where in a large part of the cave, the ceiling was high, we probably went down some levels, there  
was a huge lake too. If we make a sound, it would echo in the whole area, so we stayed low. We knew 'it' was another Pokémon, suddenly the first 'pokémon'  
that we saw came to bring some berries.

[Matthew's POV]

We have never seen those kind of 'Pokémon' before, who are they and what are they doing in here. 'I can smell someone else' scent' Wait did they just  
talk, it didn't seem like 'it' did. "I think we're busted" Nathan said. 'I can smell it to, they are 'sniff' 'sniff' at least six'. They we're really talking, I think.  
"We better leave this cave, now." Pullen said in a nervous tone. But suddenly we heard a loud charging sound, "What was that?" I asked. "Run!" Pullen  
shouted. They're up above us about to fire charged energy balls at us, "They found us!". To late, the energy balls hit us, I think, then all of us blacked out.

[Nathan's POV]

I woke up with all the others near me, what just happened? I woke the others up. "Huh, what the heck just happened, OUCH!" Pullen said while rubbing  
his aching arm. "They got us with that energy ball." Matthew said while waking Sceptile up. "Where are we?" I asked. I slowly scanned the  
area while checking out Swampert, I think she's hurt. I saw an opening and told the others, we walked towards it, only to find out that we were back  
at the cave's entrance. "Did the two figures take us here?" I told them. "Pretty much." we saw that the sandstorm subsided and found our way towards  
the next town. What are they doing here, I know most of the Pokémon in this region only, maybe from another region? I don't know. The time says: '6:49PM'  
we found the path that leads us to fallarbor town, where we will stay for the night, we feel kinda drained after the 2nd mystery. We need to investigate  
about these, and maybe it could answer some of our questions. As usual we stayed at the town local Pokémon Center. We ate our dinner and each took  
a shower, our stuff was filled with sand so we had to remove everything to get the job done. After we had cleaned up we went to the room, which was  
only one, it was big enough to hold all of us and had a pretty neat kitchen. So after a long day we finally got to lay our heads on soft pillows.  
"Good night guys..." We need to answer these questions sooner or later but first we need a good nights sleep...

* * *

**So this chapter might give you a hint on what will be the next **  
**parts of the story are, so make sure to stay tuned.** **The story will  
be better from this chapter onward. Always remember to  
review my story :3**  
**MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup guys MegaMudkip19 is back with a better chapter!**  
**There will be a new story soon but I'm still working on **  
**the storyline and the contents of the story so **  
**for the meantime let's get back to the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The fun never ends  
**

[Blaziken's POV]

"Huh?" I said to myself seeing that I was the first to wake up it's still a bit early but I didn't feel like sleeping anymore so I just stood up  
and stretched up, 'ouch' did my leg hurt... It was really painful, after the incident yesterday I guess. Yesterday was pretty mysterious, I mean  
who the hell are those Pokémon? What the hell are they doing in that cave? Why did they attack us? I really have a brand new set of  
questions that need to be answered because these problems are just going to pile up... I opened up the curtains to reveal a small little town with old  
buildings, I then inhaled the scent of the ashy town which was probably old. I looked at the old people outside of their houses trying to remove all the  
ash that surrounded them. I looked around the town then suddenly something caught my eye, A hot springs! I then had a great idea. "Pullen wake up!"  
I kept pushing him to wake him up. "What is it Blaziken?" Pullen said in a groggy tone. "Let's go to the hot springs!" I said in excitement. "Well my body is  
aching a bit, maybe I could use some relaxation." I told him that it would only be the us two, we could use some privacy hehehe. So me and Pullen fixed  
up some stuff to get ready for some 'relaxation'. We walked towards a slight mountainside right behind Fallarbor Town. "Where is this hot springs you were  
telling me?" Pullen asked while scanning the area. "We'll just have to get up there." As I pointed to a high point of the mountainside. "Just get on my back."  
So Pullen then climbed on my back and hugged me for some grip. "Let's go!" I then proceeded to jump over the rocks to get to our destination, Pullen holding  
onto me hugging me tightly. "We're here!" I said while pointing towards the springs, so Pullen got of my back and then placed his bag down far away from the water. Pullen then proceeded to remove all of his clothes leaving nothing on, no one else is here so we could have as much privacy as we want. "Come on  
Blaze!" Pullen announced. So the two of us dipped ourselves in the warm waters. "Ahhh, this feels good." "You're right Blaze this is good, glad you saw  
the springs." Pullen thanked. The water felt real good it was making my leg feel better already. "I can feel my body getting better." Pullen then got closer  
to me and looked at me. "I love you Blaziken." "I love you two my darling trainer." We then gave each other a sweet passionate kiss, indulging and savoring  
the moment. I then pulled out and said: "You said you wanted some relaxation right?" I placed Pullen on the sheets he placed a while ago. "I'll give you  
relaxation." I said in a seductive tone. I laid him down the kissed him pushing my tongue into his mouth allowing me to enter. We tongued each other trying to dominate the other. But soon Pullen gave up and let me dominate over his mouth, I covered his whole mouth while exploring it's insides. Soon I felt something  
poking on my stomach. "Well hello there." I said to his slowly erecting member, I gave it some gentle licks making Pullen shiver. "Oh that f-feels so g-good."  
Pullen said in a stuttering tone. "Oh you're not the only one who needs some relaxation." I then lined my puffed up pussy to his drooling mouth. Pullen then  
gave my dripping pussy a nice soft lick. "Hmm, that tastes so sweet." He then continued to lick my pussy giving me extreme pleasure, so to return the favor  
I gave his fully erected member a nice blowjob. I bobbed up and down, from the base to the tip making his penis twitch. I could feel my climax coming so  
I clamped my legs onto Pullen's head forcing him to pleasure me even more. He kept on licking and sucking on my pussy and then I came all over his mouth  
making me shout onto his member, the vibration of my shout must've triggered him to climax as well. He shot his seed onto my mouth going strait down  
my throat. Pullen continued to lap up the excess cum and so did I. We both fixed our positions taking in a big gulp of air, but we aren't done just yet.  
I took his limp member and bobbed my hand up and down slowly making his member hard again. I looked at him and said: "We ain't finished yet." with a  
slight smirk. Pullen then repositioned me by grabbing arms then laying me down, him on top of me this time. "Shall we begin?" Pullen asked with a grin.  
He then lined his now fully erect dick with my puffy pussy, aiming at it's target. He then pushed and entered my cavern, he started slowly and surely so we  
could enjoy the moment longer. "Ah- ah y-yes ooh-yes t-that's it!" I continued my moaning in time he his pulses. "P-pleasure m-me m-make me y-your  
b-bitch!" I really enjoyed the moment, the warmth of his presence, the love we're sharing. "Pleasure you say?"Pullen said in a mischievous voice. Pullen then  
grabbed onto my luscious breasts, he played with my nipples making it hard. He gave both of my bouncing breasts equal attention, he sucked on one then  
he pinched the other alternately. My pleasure then went to overdrive as I timed with his pounds giving him more pleasure. "G-give m-more!" I shouted as  
Pullen then sped up his pounds making wet slapping sounds. He held onto my huge breasts pleasuring both as I continued my love moans. Pullen  
continued his pounds going faster and faster making the sounds louder and louder. "I-I'm c-cumming!" Pullen then pounded me so hard while shooying all of his seed inside of me, filling me up. He held onto my breasts that I climaxed myself. Both of us cumming filling up my pussy while some flowed down to the  
springs. Pullen got slower and slower emptying his semen inside me then he fell onto my cushioned breasts. He pulled out of me, and all of the excess  
cum that we produced flowed out of me. While Pullen was still on top of me he said: "I love you so much Blaze." "I love you too my sweet Pullen."  
After a short rest we cleaned up in the hot springs, Pullen dressed himself up and then we headed back to the center to check on the others.

[Swampert's POV]

'Yawn' I awoke to a nice delicious smell, Nathan was still asleep and Sceptile and Matthew are cooking something. "Hmm, what's cookin'?" I asked, "Oh hi  
Swampert I see that you're awake and I'm guessing Nathan's still asleep, right? Oh and we're making breakfast." Matthew said with a nice smile. Sceptile  
then faced me and waved so I waved back. "You should wake Nathan up, breakfast is almost ready." Sceptile said while placing plates on the table.  
"I wonder where Pullen and Blaziken went. Maybe they checked the town?" I asked as I proceeded to wake Nathan up. "Rise n' Shine sweetie." I whispered  
to Nathan. "'yawn' good mornin' Swampert." Nathan said while giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Breakfast is ready!" Matthew announced. "Let's eat!" I  
encouraged. "Where's Pullen and Blaziken?" Nathan asked. I replied with a simple shrug of my shoulder. "We're back!" Ah there they are they finally got back.  
"Where did you guys go?" I asked. "Us? we just went walking around the village checking out some stuff." Pullen replied. "Anyway breakfast is ready and we're  
all here so let's eat, shall we?" So all of us gathered in the table and prayed to lord Arceus for this blessing and soon, we began to gobble up the delicious food  
on the table. After our nice delicious breakfast we cleaned up and got moving. We will go to Lavaridge Town for our next gym battle.

[Sceptile's POV]

Our next destination is Lavaridge town, another gym battle 'sigh'. Well whatever makes Matthew happy, makes me happy. As the group was walking they  
suddenly brought up the incident yesterday, yeah it was pretty weird. First the Rusturf Tunnel then the Cave? Maybe they're connected events. Well they  
said that they'll 'investigate' soon. This series of events are seriously related but we'll find out about this sooner or later. It's still pretty earl so we had a lot  
of time playing around, we could use a break once in a while. We played hide and seek and chased each other around till we got tired from all the running.  
We took a short rest then continued to walk towards Lavaridge Town, we were probably close due to the number of people we passed by. And you know  
what, I was right we saw Lavaridge come into view so we just ran to get there faster. We finally arrived, Lavaridge was just a small town that had a gym and  
Ooh, a spa, a nice hot spa. We could totally use that for some nice relaxation so I asked them if they wanted too, and of course they did so we ran towards  
the spa and, Ooh they also had a hot springs. All of us went there except for Pullen and Blaziken they said that they'll check on some herbs at the shop,  
Oh well they don't know what they're missing. So all, well, most of us took a nice relaxing spa. We'll need this before the gym battle...

* * *

**So how about that? Did you guys like it?**  
**I hope so! Who's you're favorite character so far?**  
**Tell Me! There will be more POV's of their Pokémon.  
This story just got better and better **  
**so stay tuned for more of their adventure!**  
**MegaMudkip19 Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, I'm sorry but this might not be an exciting chapter**  
**because I can't think straight 'cause I'm sick and I'm **  
**trying to recover from this problem but I do hope**  
**you would still continue to read my story...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: An addition to the team? **

[Pullen's POV]

"Hmm what herbs are these?" I asked. "All of these herbs are helpful especially during battle, but are extremely bitter." The saleslady replied.  
"What do you think Blaze?" "I don't know I really don't like bitter stuff but I guess it'll payoff." Blaziken replied. So me and Blaziken bought  
different kinds of herbs ranging from different colors. "Oh and there is this special kind of herb that came earlier, it's not bitter but very minty."  
The woman added. "Ooh buy me that Pullen, you know I like things cool." Blaziken whispered in my ear in a seductive manner. "Okay then we'll  
buy some of this too." So the saleslady handed us the herbs as we exited the store. It might get late so we asked the team to finish their business and we'll  
battle the gym. The group went up and fixed themselves for the battle. We waited for them just outside the gym while checking out the herbs. "Ahh finally, you're here." I said in a sarcastic tone. "We came as fast as we could, a bunch of people are in the shower and also pokémon." Nathan said. "Shall we?" So the three  
of us entered the gym. Man, was it hot inside! The smell of smoke wafting through the air. "Flannery we challenge you to a 1on1 battle. "1on1 you say, let's battle then!"

[Blaziken's POV]

"Wooh, that was one tiring gym battle." Sceptile said. "You barely won Sceptile, if her Torcoal didn't trip on that rock you could've been hit by that Overheat." Matthew said in a slightly disappointed voice. "Ahh yeah, sorry 'bout that." Sceptile apologized. That battle was really extreme my fire type moves barely did any  
damage so I had to stick with my close-range fighting types. Swampert did a little effort using combined ground and water type moves. As for Sceptile, well  
she did well, she did have a type disadvantage but she managed, somehow. "You know Flannery is right we need to catch more Pokémon, she did say that the  
first five allows 1on1 bu the rest of the gyms need a lot of Pokémon, technically six." Matthew said. "We do catch Pokémon but we just send them to the PC." Nathan added. "Hmm, how about that cave we saw? not the dessert one but the one behind the really huge tree." Pullen suggested. "Yeah we could  
probably find some strong Pokémon there." Followed Matthew. So the group headed to this 'tree' with two boulders beside. It was getting dark when we left so we packed some stuff so we could, maybe sleep inside.

[Pullen's POV]

"So shall we begin our search?" I asked. We began walking around searching for a strong Pokémon and we didn't forget our Pokéballs. Hmm where could they be... We searched almost the whole area for any sign of Pokémon but all we saw was a bunch of Zubats. We then split up and communicated using our Pokénavs.  
"You guys get anything?" I asked. "Nope" "Same here." The two answered. I don't know but we've probably been here for like two hours and still no sign of anything. We kept on searching the place, well there must be something in here. "Guys come here quick!" Nathan shouted on the PokéNav. Me and Blaziken  
ran towards the direction of Nathan extremely curious about what he saw. "What did you see!" 'Shh' Nathan shushed me then Matthew came as well.  
"What is it?" I asked in a very low tone. Nathan then pointed out to something and I faced that direction. We were all surprised on what we saw, it was the  
two mystery Pokémon and another one which was what I think is an Absol. I'm already suspecting that this day will just get messed up as the others.  
Damn, my mind is filling up with a bunch of questions again. We were just there crouching down to be unsuspected and just listened there waiting for something to happen. We actually can't here anything from our distance to theirs. "I know why don't we just catch them?" Nathan suggested.  
"Hmm, I think you're on to something, after what happened a while back hey do seem strong." I said. "You guys up for this?" we asked our Pokémon.  
"Damn right we are!" they responded. "Hey!" The three mystery Pokémon then looked at us with a surprised emotion. "It's them again!" The blue one said.  
"We challenge you three to a Pokémon Battle, 3on3!" I shouted. "What is it you want with us, and why do you keep on following us?!" The black-red one said.  
"First, we aren't following you, it just so happens that we ran into each other and second we realized you're a bunch of strong Pokémon and would be a  
great addition to the team." Nathan said. "So if you defeat us we'll join you're team and if we defeat you?" The white one asked. "Well, um, that's up to you."  
Matthew said in a confident tone. "How about we take away all your memories." The Blue one suggested. 'Gulp' "Okay then we accept." Damn, we really  
need to win or it's game over. "By the way I'm Lucario." "The name's Zoroark." "And I'm Absol." Well we finally know their names but the problem is  
how are we gonna win this? Well it's now or never. "Shall we begin?" We fixed up our positions and got into place. I nodded at Nathan and Matthew with  
slight confidence, I was sweating hard this is gonna be hard. "Blaze use Fireblast then get close and use Mach Punch." Blaziken then launched a huge fire  
the got behind it, we use this technique as a decoy attack. Lucario was able to dodge the first move but when she faced behind she was hit by an intense  
Punch on the face. "Swampert use Hydro Pump!" "Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" The two trainers said respectively. The two Pokémon then fired they're attacks  
but then Absol made a Barrier around them, probably Protect. Zoroark then fired us with a barrage of stars which was called Swift hitting the three Pokémon  
and us trainers. 'Damn' this guys are strong. Lucario then charged up a bright orb in her hands glowing a bright blue, "Blaziken counter that move with  
Flamethrower." She charged up a bright fire in her mouth, then the two launched their attacks at the same time hitting at the center making a strong explosion.  
This is our chance, "Swampert use Earthquake!" We grab hold of our Pokémon for dear life. Swampert the made a high jump down to the ground making  
it shake. "Blaziken use Overheat!" "Sceptile use Frenzy Plant!" We used all our strongest moves. As the smoke cleared we awaited for the results of  
our attacks. As the smoke completely disappeared we saw the three Pokémon standing in the middle like nothing had happened and we just stared at them.  
"The hell just happened." I asked in awe. "We have seen you're potential as trainers and we accept our defeat, we are now your Pokémon." The three said.  
"Wait what?" "Did we win?" Nathan asked. "But we get to choose our masters." Lucario said. "I choose Pullen." Zoroark followed: "I choose Nathan."  
And finally: "I choose Matthew." They made their choice, wait. "How do you know our names?" I asked. "Well since the very beginning we already  
wiped of some of your memory of you guys telling your names to us." Lucario responded. "Shall you enter the Pokéballs?" Matthew asked.  
"Yes master." So we threw our Pokéballs at them and they were sucked inside and without any problem they were officially our Pokémon. Soon we instantly  
released them of their Pokéballs. "You guys can stay outside if you want." I suggested. "Well guys since it's late why not we turn in for the night?" Nathan asked. "I know since we're here follow us!" Zoroark said. We followed them into this darker part of the cave with many entrances. "You can choose anywhere  
you like." Absol said. "For the meantime could we sleep together, the three of us." Lucario asked. "Sure and we'll be in our 'rooms'" I replied. "night guys!"  
So the group split up to choose their rooms. Me and Blaze chose a 'room' and as we entered it was dark then suddenly the opening was covered up like a door, then candles began to light up and revealed a nice wonderful room with a nice grassy bed good for two. "Shall we sleep?" So the two of us laid down  
beside each other while hugging. "Good Night my love." We kissed each other passionately to end the night...

* * *

**Well that's all I can do for now I did my best on this, well **  
**because I'm sick... I hoped you still like it though...**  
**'Cough Cough' Uhh, I hope I get well soon...**  
**Well please don't forget to review follow and favorite my story...**  
**Thanks for all your support for my story and please continue on your **  
**loving support, I'll do my best...**  
**MegaMudkip19 Peace...**


End file.
